


Tipping the Scale

by Lush_xo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Musicians, Sexual Content, Trauma, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_xo/pseuds/Lush_xo
Summary: Jay Richards has his life together. He's a budding rockstar with tons of lovers at his disposal. But when he meets someone who makes him rethink everything, trouble begins to knock on his door.





	Tipping the Scale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work! I don't have a beta so please excuse the mistakes, as I know hardly anything about writing. If you see any mistakes or have suggestions, please let me know. I love these boys so much and I want to do them justice.

A blast of cool hair hit Jayson’s face as he stepped out of the balmy summer air into the chilly stone corridor of The Underground, a popular goth club in the industrial part of the city. A home away from home, he’d been there nearly every Saturday night, ever since he was old enough to score his first fake ID. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, glancing briefly in one of the ornate decorative mirrors. His eyes adjusted to the swirling lights in the darkness, the heavy bass already rattling his bones. Now that he was older, the club had lost a lot of its wonder, but all the memories were too good to leave behind.

 

“Finally decided to join us?” Dave, Underground’s resident bouncer and one of Jayson’s long time friends, shook his head as he entered the foyer.

 

“I know I’m late. But it’s not like I’m missing anything.” Jayson’s bright blue eyes scanned the dance floor, seeing all the regulars he’s seen a dozen time before. Dave was as much of a father figure as anyone could ask for. He’d kicked Jay numerous times when he was young and rowdy, and saved his ass more times than he could count.

 

“ If this place is getting old then why still come?” Dave lit a cigarette and folded his arms, blowing smoke out through his teeth. “I’m sure any other club would be happy if you graced them with your presence.”

 

Jay just rolled his eyes. "Yeah for all the wrong reasons. Besides, despite everything, this place is like home”. Jayson had a bit of a reputation for being a bit of a casanova when it came to the pretty patrons of the club. Not intentionally, though. He was almost a local celebrity. His band, The Grave 8 played at the Underground and other clubs fairly often. How could he resist if a lovely girl or boy wanted to have a little fun? He was a romantic at heart, but he felt love wasn’t in his cards anymore. So he got his thrills the quick and easy way.

 

“Well lucky for you your “home” has a new resident. I saw someone you might be interested in.”

 

“You don’t have to scout out prospects for me Dave. You make me sound like a creep. I’m not even trying to hookup tonight.”

 

“Yeah well you might change your mind once you see them, kid.” Dave nodded his head towards the bar on the other side of the club. From this distance Jay couldn’t see much, just a group of girls drinking and giggling. Further down he caught sight of someone with jet black hair, curling just past their shoulders. Slim, and pale if the slender hand holding a rocks glass was any indication.”You should go chat them up. Make a new friend.” Dave winked dramatically and shoved Jay in the direction of the mysterious newcomer. They both new most of the people who attended the club regularly, so first timers always stood out. Jay smoothed down his black button up shirt and took a breath. It couldn’t hurt to at least say hi, and see if this person was really his type.

 

He made his way through the crowd, nodding at those whose faces he recognized but names he didn’t remember. The air smelled of sweet alcohol and dry ice, reminding him of an old Halloween haunted house. When Jay sat down at the bar he finally got a good look at the mystery person’s face. Bright green eyes were the first thing he noticed, rimmed in smokey gray eyeshadow and heavy black liner. Next were the full, pink lips, delicately sipping from the straw in their drink. Beautiful. That was the only thing that ran through Jay’s mind. He was a bit beside himself and when this stranger turned to look at him, his heart nearly stopped. Realizing that he was probably gaping like an idiot, Jay threw on a charming smile and leaned in close.

 

“Hi. I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Just so you know, I’m not a woman.”

Jay’s racing mind stuttered to stop in confusion. The abrupt statement caught him off guard but he recovered smoothly. “Ah. Well, while you are gorgeous, I wasn’t under the impression that you were a woman.”

 

“Oh…” The man smiled, slightly embarrassed and looked back down at his drink.

 

“What’s your name?” The raven haired beauty hesitated before finally answering.

 

“Zachary…”

 

“Nice to meet you Zachary, I’m Jay.” Zachary raised a skeptical eyebrow before gently taking Jay’s proffered hand in a slow shake. “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“I already have one.” He nodded to the glass still sitting in front of him.

 

 _Idiot! Get your head in the game!_ “Can I buy you some...chicken wings?” _Real smooth._ Zachary let out a surprised laugh before covering his mouth and shaking his head. “You have a cute laugh.” He was glad to at least amuse Zachary even though his chances of making a decent impression were slowly going down the drain. “What brings you in tonight?”

 

Grateful for the change in topic, Zachary pointed over to a group of black-clad girls on the dance floor. “It’s my little sister’s birthday. She’s been dragging us around to different bars all night. I think she’s finally drunk enough to stay put for a while. I’m basically just tagging along to make sure she doesn’t get herself arrested.”

 

“Why aren’t you over there dancing with them?”

 

“While she may be drunk enough, I’m certainly not yet. I’m glad to see her having fun though.”

 

“So if I asked you to dance you’d say no?”

 

“You dance?” Zachary’s challenging smile sparked something in Jay that made him excited.

 

“Let me prove it to you, if only to make up for my shitty conversation skills.” He held out his hand just as a heavy bass line was starting.

 

“Is that the only reason?” Zachary downed the rest of his drink, watching with curious eyes, before taking Jay’s hand.

 

“For now.” Upon standing their stark difference in height became apparent immediately. Zachary barely came up to Jay’s chin. _Could he get any cuter?_

 

“Jesus, how tall are you?”

“How short are you?”

Zachary nudged him playfully as they made their way to the dance floor. The verse was just starting when Jay pulled Zachary close and began swaying to the beat. Zachary let his hands rest on Jay’s shoulders, feeling a bit unsure of himself and moving stiffly.

 

“Relax. I won’t embarrass you, I promise”. Green eyes met blue and they shared a smile. Sure enough they found a rhythm, their bodies moving fluidly with the music. When the chorus broke out, Jay wrapped and arm around Zachary’s waist and spun them in gliding circles around the dance floor. He felt Zachary’s grip tighten on his shoulders and heard him gasp as his feet barely touched the ground. The chorus ended and they resumed their slow sway, Zachary’s cheeks pink, but he seemed thrilled. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah...just surprised is all.” They continued this way, alternating between slow and fast, until Zachary finally loosened up enough to slide flirty hands over Jay’s chest. Not to back down from a challenge, Jay let his fingers trail over Zachary’s lower back and hips. They lost themselves in the song until it was over and they were pulled out of their bubble.

 

“ZACH!” A girl with short brown hair and sparkles all over her face attached herself to Zachary’s back, wrapping around him like an octopus. “You found a boy! Who’s your boy?” Before he could even answer she was whisked away by her friends through the crowd.

 

“Sister, I’m assuming?”

“Yep, that’s Ashley…” They walked back to the bar, flushed and all smiles. Jay ordered waters for them both while they caught their breath.

“Do you want to go upstairs?”

“What’s upstairs?

“Nothing nefarious, just a sitting area where it’s quieter. I’d like to get to know you more. You’re still a mystery to me.” Their fingers brushed and Zachary gave him a shy, flirty smile.

“Not much to tell, but sure, let’s go.”

“ZACH!” Jay heard him mutter a “god dammit” before they turned to his sister bounding up to them. “We’re ready to go to the next place!”

“Already? You don’t just want to have fun here?”

“Clara’s hungry and the kitchen is about to close here. There’s an after hours spot not far away.” She tugged on his arm, swinging it back and forth. “Bring your boy toy. I’m gonna go pee then we’re leaving.” Just as quickly as she came, she was off again.

“I guess our time together has been cut short.” Jay took a sip of his water, his night already turning bleak.

“You don’t want to come with us?” Zachary sounded hopeful which was promising but Jay tried to be practical.

“Nah, I’ll probably just head home. I got a late start and I have rehearsal in the morning anyway. But I’d like to take you out sometime if that’s cool…” Zachary’s smile was more than rewarding.

“Yeah. That would be nice.” They exchanged numbers and walked back out into the warm summer air.

“It was nice meeting you… Zachary Reid”. Reading the name in his phone made his heart do funny things.

“You too Jay Richards.” He quickly gave Jay a peck on the cheek just as his sister was coming out with her friends. She dragged him off and he waved before Jay smiled and headed in the other direction.


End file.
